


The Fall

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: What Bucky is thinking when he falls. A poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wasn't going to upload this, but I am submitting it to the school magazine and I kind of just couldn't not. So, enjoy!

Falling seems easy –

it’s like flying, they say.

Yet they always fail to mention

that it’s not the landing that is deadly, no,

it’s the dread of waiting.

 

 And now, as I’m descending

I am scared

of dying.

Or perhaps I’m afraid

of dying alone,

or perhaps being dead

because then I wouldn’t get to

spend my life with you.

 

And I know, it’s nonsense

or so you would say –

“Why would you want to

waste your life away

with someone like me?” –

but it’s my death, my choices,

and I’d much rather be with you.

 

Then again, I’d still be dead

if I was alive after –

you’d still be the end of me.

Your eyes,

your lies

would kill me.

But would there be

a sweeter death

than the one from your hands?

 

And now I find myself fantasizing

of you killing me

instead of me dying

this dreadful death.

You’d kill me,

yet I wouldn’t die from

your scarlet hands

but rather from how good red

looks on you.

 

I’m close to landing now

yet I can still see your eyes

watching me fall.

What a lovely sight

to die on!

 

 


End file.
